


Run Newt，Run！

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: *单方性转是妹不喜勿入*又黄又蠢，我为什么要写这样的东西！*完全没有任何经得起推敲的内容





	Run Newt，Run！

纽特红着脸仔细读了三遍说明书，才张开腿把那个紫色的小东西塞进去。她只是稍稍有点兴奋，没有很湿，刚才在街道上行走时忒修斯提醒她不要总是贴着墙根，后来就干脆握着她的肩头把她拉到自己身边来。纽特站不稳的那一步靠在了哥哥肩膀上，很快他继续向前走，她自己也站直了。不过这一点点的接触还是足够她回味一阵子……

“嗯——”

纽特呻吟着，两根手指推着这麻瓜的玩意进入自己的阴道。她闭上眼睛，仿佛还能闻到哥哥的古龙水味，这对她来说催情效果很足。唉，忒修斯送她回到宾馆后就走了，说是还要巡逻，难道他就不担心亲妹妹一个人呆在巴黎十九区的破宾馆里会遇到什么突发状况吗？考虑到格林德沃和他的党羽还在猖狂行动，世界上最安全的地方好像也就只有英格兰首席傲罗的身侧了。纽特颤抖了一下，腿间涌出一股湿意。虽然这个时机不是很应当，但……这玩意买都买了……

她喘着气把手指撤出来，那东西只有一条线连着一个小小的纺锤型东西吊在外面。然后她拿出那个配套的、火柴盒大小的“遥控器”，忐忑不安地拨到了“开”上。

“唔……！”纽特呻吟一声，夹紧了腿，却只是把体内那个叫“跳蛋”的麻瓜小玩意儿夹得更紧，使它都往甬道内部深陷了一些。陌生的震动感刺激着她柔嫩的内壁，这有点过了……纽特抖着手把旋钮调到最左侧，那东西的频率降低了，很轻微，但刺激感仍在。这倒是好像还行。纽特喘一口气，分开腿，手指往下摸自己的穴口和阴蒂，闭上眼开始幻想她少女时代就渴望的对象……

“纽特！”砰砰砰，“纽特！”砰砰砰，更剧烈的敲门声，“——阿尔忒弥斯！”她一下子坐了起来，这个万千少女的幻想对象怎么突然跑回来了？他又敲门干什么？

纽特匆忙想去把腿间的小玩意弄出来，但忒修斯急促的声音已经近在咫尺：“阿尔忒弥斯，我进来了！”

话音未落，宾馆的门被突兀地推开，她哥哥气喘吁吁地冲进房间，不由分说地一把拽着纽特的手把她拉起来扣到怀里：“ _移形换影！”_

他们没有移动太远，纽特一阵天旋地转以后发现自己落在这幢楼的门廊里。忒修斯还紧紧扣着她的手，而她——她下面还塞着……

纽特使劲甩开了哥哥：“怎么回事！”

“没时间跟你解释了！”忒修斯低声吼道，“我们被追踪了……你没穿刚才在外面的衣服吧？”

纽特像是被提醒了似的抬起双臂紧紧抱住胸口。当然了，她在一个短暂的淋浴后就换上了睡衣，而且是自己最好最昂贵、也是布料最少的一件真丝睡裙来享受这个新买的小玩意……对，没错，她是幻想过，但这不代表忒修斯本人真看到这一身时她能够淡然处之。一时间发生过多的事情让她竟来不及考虑腿间的麻烦，满脑子只想着挡住胸前两点在单薄布料下的凸起，还有暴露过多的肌肤，梅林的裤衩子啊——

“太棒了。”忒修斯咕哝着，飞速脱下自己的外套披在纽特身上。纽特还来不及抗议，兜头被哥哥的古龙水味盖了一脸。他面对自己衣衫不整的胞妹并没有心猿意马，只是一脸严肃地给她紧了紧过大的领口，牵起她的手说：“走！”

 

我要疯了。纽特混混沌沌地想着，如果接下来我还没疯，那我就去跳塞纳河。她的一只手被忒修斯温暖的大手紧紧握着，脚步踉跄又凌乱地跟着他在十九区的小巷子里穿梭跑动。她不得不用仅剩的另一只手时时扣住哥哥外套的衣襟，以免这件过大的衣服从她瘦削的肩膀上滑下去，在光天化日——好吧，是月色里露出春光。那么就意味着她使不出第三只手来解决自己下身——她的里面——她的腿间……的那个东西……唉。那个麻瓜产品深深地嵌在年轻女人的阴道里，纽特试图用臀部的扭动和走路的动作使这该死的玩意自己掉下来，可办不到。更别说，更别说它还在微弱地震动着，以一种完全不听使唤的频率……

“唔——嗯！”一阵电流好像从它里面漏了出来，快感顺着脊柱神经爬遍全身，纽特没办法控制自己地绊了一下，嘴里发出情不自禁的呻吟：“哈啊……”

“怎么了？”当然她没有真地摔倒，忒修斯拉着她的手，回头稳住她：“纽特，你还好吗？”

“我……不……哈啊……”纽特的舌头也不听使唤了，那东西自己有思想似的，震着震着，她走动时在她的甬道里游移，触到了她该死地敏感的部位。梅林啊，这太……

她的牙齿打颤，嘴唇颤抖着不停碰到一起又张开，腿心酸得夹也不是，不夹也不是。忒修斯终于发现了妹妹神情的异样，他暂时停下了步子，脸凑近来，纽特鼻子里闻到的古龙水味和烟草味更浓郁了。

“忒……忒……忒修斯……”她强作镇定地说：“我……我……我嗯……我脚疼……”

“该死。”首席傲罗懊丧地拍了一下自己的脑门，“你怎么不早说？”

他蹲下来，速度快得纽特都来不及阻挡。不过她慢悠悠伸出手时哥哥已经矮下身两秒钟了，腿间源源不绝的快感让这可怜的女巫失去了对时间的掌控。忒修斯握住她赤裸的脚踝——他手心的热度简直灼人——担忧地问：“你扭到了吗？”

纽特像被踩到尾巴的猫似地吸了一口气，踉跄着后退一步，背抵到了小巷脏兮兮的砖墙上。她的脚从薄底晨拖鞋中滑出来，那个米黄色的缎面拖鞋还托在忒修斯的大手中，看起来有些滑稽——

“哥……哥……不，不要……嗯！”

她快要管不住自己的嘴巴了。纽特猛地捂住自己的嘴，眼角溢出了一点生理性的泪。这玩意究竟能怎么停下来？！“遥控器”，对，“遥控器”……妈的没带出来啊！不，魔杖也行，该死，她的魔杖也落在宾馆里了！无杖魔咒？要她当着哥哥的面说“跳蛋飞出来”？那还不如让她直接强奸哥哥。无杖和无声魔咒？纽特颤巍巍抬起一根手指，她现在怕是连一个最简单的漂浮咒都使不出来。

“阿尔忒弥斯，你能不能忍一忍？我们马上就可以 **到** 了。现在的街道上不能幻影移形，圣徒在各个角落都布下了踪丝，很容易被发现……”

忒修斯还蹲在地上，往前挪了一步，托起纽特的脚给她套上拖鞋，这让她几乎都站不住了……他的手，如果他扶着妹妹小腿的时候再往上一些，说不定都能摸到顺着她大腿内侧流下的水……她只知道自己出了好多水，就像是从来没有这么湿过，那湿意往下流又被交错摩擦的大腿晕开时，感觉羞耻极了……

纽特呜咽了一声，脚虚浮无力地踩着地面。忒修斯站了起来，一路快速疾走让他脑门上也渗出了汗珠，脸颊比平时多了点儿红晕。他靠近来，握住妹妹的双肩，用一贯沉稳且使人心安的语气说：“没事的，相信我，好不好？”

她不好，不好不好，一点也不好！从走动中停下来以后，纽特感到体内那东西跳得更欢了，可这明明是不科学的，对，科学！该死的麻瓜科学，他们过分沉溺于取悦自己的技巧，而不去探索自然和魔法深刻的奥秘……梅林啊！

忒修斯的手握着她的肩，灰蓝色的眼珠一错不错地望住她：“阿尔忒弥斯？”

阿什么特什么斯啊！吻我！纽特在内心握紧拳头尖叫着，可她还保有神智，她不能……忒修斯这是在干什么？他是在问话吗？他是需要得到纽特的什么答案吗？可她根本没有注意听哥哥说了些什么……他们能不能走动起来？拜托了，体内异物震动的感觉在站立不动时尤其强烈，一波波堆叠的快感把纽特全身的神经都调动起来集中在下腹，她的阴道又酥又软，明明已经没有力气夹紧了，还在漏水，可那东西就是不掉出来……

“哈啊……忒修斯……是啊……？”

“嘘！”

首席傲罗突然靠近一步，胸膛挤压着自己的花呢大衣：“别出声！”

纽特即使是泪眼朦胧也能看到，远处巷子口三两个人影走了过来。这巷子又长又窄，他们穿的是什么？不是长袍，那么是麻瓜，不是圣徒？怎么办？要跑吗？要战斗吗？要不要先发制人？她的手抬起来扶住哥哥的腰，他把大衣脱给了她，身上只有薄薄的毛料西装和一件衬衫，能够隔着两层布料感觉结实可靠的肌肉和灼热的体温。这具身体几乎是紧挨着她，要是这些讨厌的布料——衬衫、西装、花呢大衣、东方丝绸都飞掉就好了，要是他赤裸的肌肤这样压着她……他的皮肤会不会粗糙一些？会不会，在这儿那儿有伤疤，或者像她一样苍白的皮肤布满了雀斑？纽特已经完全不能集中精神，别说思考了，她甚至都不知道自己是不是想要体内的东西震得再厉害些，因为她好像快要接近了那陌生的巅峰……

“阿尔忒弥斯，对不住了。”忒修斯低头用很细微的声音说，然后突然一只手搂紧她的腰，一只手捧起她的脸颊——

他吻了下去。从背面看，他的体型和块头完完全全盖住了怀里这个衣衫不整的瘦削的女人，他捧着情人的脸吻得啧啧作响，难舍难分。但其实忒修斯的嘴唇只落在纽特的下巴和他自己的手背上，拜纽特这张还没有哥哥巴掌大的小脸所赐，两人没有真的在这条暗巷里做出什么奇怪的事来。但纽特晕了头，忒修斯的睫毛扑扇在她颧骨上，他的呼吸，他的鼻息离她是那么近，她下巴能感受到哥哥嘴唇的温软，是柔软的，带着忒修斯独有的气味的……

“唔……！”

该死的、自作聪明的、渎梅林的麻瓜玩意儿！它轻微的震动在纽特僵硬的身体里被放到无限大，不屈不挠地摩擦着她最敏感最脆弱的地方。她高潮了，在哥哥遮遮掩掩的吻——她觉得这应该算是一个吻——和宽厚温暖的怀里，她高潮得像是同时失去了水和氧气的鱼，屁股不由自主地往下坐，膝盖发酸，使不上力气，穴口像个坏掉的水龙头不断渗水。纽特无声地哭了出来，嘴唇颤抖着，舌头发干，牙齿格格打颤。一瞬间灭顶的快感过去后，那东西的震动和忒修斯的怀抱就成了折磨。她觉得自己要死了，这一次是真的，如果再得不到解脱的话，她不知道自己被情欲和快感逼到极限能做出什么下流勾当……

“他们走了。”忒修斯放开妹妹，呼吸急促地说，“我们也得快点赶路。快点，打起精神来，阿尔忒弥斯！到了魔法部联络点我们就安全了！”

他的手从纽特腰上滑下来，重又握住她还在发麻的手，拽着纽特跑了起来。

 

“口令！”

“梅林的胡子，我是忒修斯·斯卡曼德，这是我的妹妹——”

“别的我不管，口令！”

“Muss es sein！”

“ Es muss sein，先生。”一个看起来就很死板的半秃男人打开了安全屋的门，忒修斯拽着纽特飞速闪身进了这间逼仄泛潮的小屋。几个坐在厅里的男巫女巫看见英格兰首席傲罗，忙起身迎上来问：“你们怎么样了？遇上圣徒？几个？从哪一区过来？”

“停下，停下。”忒修斯不耐烦地打断他们：“十九区，圣徒，七个。现在给我们一个安静的房间——”

“这位小姐是？”

“我的妹妹，我进门前就说过了海尔默，现在，给我们一个房间——”

“她看起来有点……”

“梅林的胡子！”忒修斯吼了起来，“给我们一点隐私，她不舒服，没有夹带什么带着追踪魔法的东西，全落在宾馆了！谢谢！”

纽特被高潮后持续不断的快感折磨得迷迷糊糊，到后来她已经分不清是自己的脚在跑，还是忒修斯拉着她动。她抬起脸来，哥哥很少这么生气，涨得脸红脖子粗的，脑门上的青筋都绽了出来。他发火的时候更是英俊得让人讨厌，纽特有时候也说不清自己故意跟哥哥唱反调是抱着什么心态。那几位男巫女巫耸着肩让开一条路，忒修斯架着她粗鲁地穿过沙发和茶几，打开一扇门把纽特先推了进去。

 

“你到底怎么了，阿尔忒弥斯？”

忒修斯担忧地跪在小床前，用手指拨开妹妹前额上被汗黏住的头发。她的脸上都是水，不知道是泪还是汗，颧骨潮红发烫，脑门却冷得吓人。纽特的绿眼睛几乎完全被糊在了泪水里，嘴唇发白，从被放在床上起就一直全身颤抖说不出话。

“哥哥……”她抬起一只手指摸他的轮廓，沙哑地说，看起来就像是奄奄一息。而忒修斯看起来被吓坏了：“你要我怎么做？”

“我……嗯……我热……”

忒修斯赶忙把纽特扶起来，脱掉她身上自己的花呢大衣。她出了很多汗，那件大衣的丝绸衬里都湿了，黏在她肩上，又黏住她单薄的睡裙，脱下来时挂下了一边肩带。但忒修斯顾不上让她护好自己，他坐到床边来，环抱着纽特的肩膀，手心里她一层热汗。他的阿尔忒弥斯叉开双腿坐着，靠在他怀里，在安静狭小的空间里他终于听到了那跟随他们一路的，细微且恼人的嗡嗡声。

“是什么？”他沙哑地问。

“帮……嗯啊……帮帮我，我的‘遥控器’落在宾馆了……”纽特抱着哥哥的小臂说。可忒修斯的麻瓜知识造诣不深，他不知道“遥控器”是什么东西。纽特只能掀开了几乎湿透而贴着自己大腿、把她腹部曲线暴露无遗的裙摆：“哈啊……哥哥……帮我……帮我把它……嗯嗯……拿出来……啊……”

她的腿间，有一条质地奇特的线，线的一端是一个纺锤形的小柄，另一端消失在她的蜜穴里。是的，忒修斯终于发现纽特的睡裙下什么也没有穿，没有内裤，她就这么光着屁股跟哥哥跑过了半个巴黎城区。而且她的阴道里还夹着什么东西，这个东西发出的嗡嗡声现在几可以说是震耳欲聋了。纽特靠在忒修斯怀里微微痉挛着，她已经实在没有力气也没有羞耻心来组织语言，向兄长解释自己是怎么出于好奇，走进了那个标着“成人用品，快乐似神仙”的小店……

忒修斯把手伸进妹妹大开的腿间，捏着那个小柄微微一用力，一个椭圆形的、还在微弱震动着的小东西就滑了出来。它真的是滑出来的，纽特已经完全夹不动了，它出来时带出一大波的液体，一下就浇湿了她臀下的一小片床单。这完全超出了忒修斯的知识领域，他全身僵硬着，特别是下面，隔着一层毛料西裤和一条纯棉裤衩纽特都知道它硬得像一块石头。她呻吟一声躺平了，手拉着哥哥的领带，没用力气他就顺从地俯下身子，压在她的身上。她的嘴唇宛如春天盛开最热烈的花瓣，这就像用肉召唤饿极了的小狗一样容易。

“我实在是没力气了……西奥……”她用慵懒、沙哑、已经高潮过的声音说，一边说一边摸哥哥的脸庞：“你能不能……就自己动……”

他低吼一声压下去啃住这块香喷喷滴着汁水的肉。掉到地上的紫色小玩意滚到床底下，微弱地震动了最后一会儿，停住了。

 

 

 

 

 

——————————————

纽妹：“电池”真是伟大的发明！

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                             


End file.
